Wizards, Hobbits and Elves Oh My!
by Lighter-Than-Darkness
Summary: Juliet, the newest caretaker of the Shikon no Tama since Kagome left for her own time, gets pulled away from everyone she knows, (and possibly loves) by Midoriko, the priestess of the jewel. Strangely, she's okay with that! With her new beginnings in Middle Earth, how does her journey with the Fellowship affect her life, and her love life? (A Legolas x OC; rated T cuz I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Okay! No haters! This is a self-insert story I'm writing whenever I feel like it, because I'm bored, and who knows, replace my name with yours and read the lines I say outloud and maybe you can make it seem like your story! (it's what i do sometimes.../shot) this is sort of an Inuyasha crossover because I'm using myself in Kagome's place cuz I kinda need Kikyo and Midoriko in my story for it to make sense at all, and I'm living in the place where Kagome lived in the Sengoku Jidai. I knew (vaguely) Inuyasha, was close friends with Sango and Miroku as well as Keade. Kikyo hates me... because the jewel chose moí to be it's guardian, so Kikyo's kinda like Tsubaki, even though I'm always being compared to her. So that means she's kind of OOC! xD I don't own LOTR or the Inuyasha characters/setting/storyline in the beginning.

_**Wizards, Hobbits and Elves... Oh My!**_

**__****Chapter 1: Of Mikos and Wizards**

* * *

An older teenage girl sat on the ground outside of a wooden hut, her long brown hair with blond highlights curled around her face whenever the wind blew by, tossing it to and fro just like the leaves from the tree line that surrounded the village. Her cerulean eyes were set gazing upwards, watching as clouds aimlessly drifted by.

A purple flower was shoved abruptly in her face, and startled, she almost fell over. Looking up towards the owner of the clawed hand that was holding the beautiful plant, she smiled brightly, upon seeing a male with silver hair and cute silver dog ears, smoldering golden eyes gazing down at her from behind an embarrassed scowl. "For me?" she asked, pointing to herself when she said it. When he nodded, she delicately plucked the flower from his hand.

"I saw it in the forest, and... thought you might like it." he said, turning away from her.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Thank you, it's beautiful." she said, admiring it closely before gently sniffing it and tucking some hair behind her ears and placing the flower there. Glancing at his red clad back, she smiled gently, closing her eyes as she did so.

Turning back around to see her smile, he blushed slightly, before shaking his head and muttering, "Keh, whatever. See ya." before jumping away and back into the forest.

A snotty voice appeared from behind the girl, "Well if it isn't Juliet, and her admirer, Inuyasha." She spat both names with venom dripping in her voice. A frown appeared on Juliet's previously happy face.

"You haven't been acting the same since Kagome left and the well was sealed. What's wrong, Kikyo?" sighing, she continued, "The children used to love you, even though you are made of clay and dirt. Now they hide whenever you walk by-"

"Quiet!" she snapped, an angry frown plastered on her face. "I don't need to hear any preaching from you, O Highly Established New Shikon no Miko."

"Kikyo, if that's what this is about, I-"

"Spare me." she growled darkly, walking passed Juliet in a huff. "It's your turn to guard the borders. And I don't want to catch you slacking off with Inuyasha like last time!" Juliet mentally sweat-dropped at this one. Her last border patrol was cut short when the inu-Hanyo had found a good joke to play on Shippou, the fox kit. Kikyo had found them out, and both Juliet and Inuyasha could TASTE the jealousy oozing out of her as she quietly seethed. Inuyasha had looked at Kikyo, waved goodbye to Juliet and left. Juliet didn't blame him, though.

Kikyo just seemed to grow more bitter towards everyone and everything everyday. Ever since the jewel had chosen her as its master, Kikyo never looked at Juliet the same way. Glancing at the sky once more, she sighed again before standing up and stretching, and then making her way to the border for her patrol

* * *

It was almost nightfall, as dusk slipped by. Juliet couldn't help but wonder about how her futuristic friend, Kagome, was doing. It had been three years since the girl had made her appearance in the well. A flash of pink light engulfed the clearing she was in, stunning Juliet. It felt like her aura, and yet, not her aura... a beautiful priestess stepped out of the dazzling light, one whom she easily recognized as Midoriko. Kneeling on one knee, Juliet bowed to the elder priestess. Why it felt like her own aura was because since the jewel chose her, Midoriko and Juliet shared a sort of bond.

"Rise, Juliet, the Shikon no Miko. I have need of your assistance." Standing up, Juliet eyed the elder priestess, worry settled into her gaze.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?"

Midoriko shook her head, "Not here. In a distant land known as Middle Earth, your assistance is needed. A great battle is brewing, and you must be prepared to live in that world. This world is no longer in need of the Shikon or the Shikon no Miko. It is time everyone went their separate ways. You have a day to say your goodbyes and explain them where you're going to live from now on, before I take you into my realm to train you. Be on your way." and with that, Midoriko left.

"I guess this is what I signed up for."[1] she said, as she drudged towards the village, but before reaching it, she was stopped by a familiar figure. "Oh!" she called out. "Inuyasha!" She hadn't needed to, for he was already on his way over to her. As soon as he reached her, though, she knew immediately what was wrong.

"So..." he started, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "You're leaving?"

Nodding slowly, Juliet asked him, "You saw?"

"Yep." was all he said. Silently, Juliet embraced him. She felt bad for leaving, that they might never get the chance to ever see each other again, and she wouldn't have the time to explore her feelings for him. As soon as she touched him, stiffened up, but slowly started to return the gesture.

"I only have one day, so I'm going to try and see everyone." she murmured quietly into his haori. He nodded, stepping back and unblocking the way to the village. "Goodbye, Inuyasha."

* * *

Explaining the situation to Sango and Miroku had been the hardest of all. Of course Kikyo sneered at her, and Keade was as understanding as always, but the newly married couple was the closest thing to family that Juliet had. They had been there through her worst times in training, and Miroku had even given her his gauntlet and sealing beads from when he still had his Kazaana, which she cherished and wore with pride. And Sango, … Sango was like the dear older sister Juliet never had, and she would miss her most of all. They had both cried when she told the Tajjia she had to leave, and she then proceeded to hug her until she felt she would die. In the end, Juliet, despite her misgivings, still walked back into the forest to where Midoriko first came out. The same thing that happened earlier happened again, except this time, the light swallowed Juliet whole

* * *

Juliet woke up to Midoriko leaning over her, the priestess smiling gently. Glancing at her surroundings, she quickly noticed that she was in a room with white tiled floors as far as the eye could see, and a gray ceiling, pockmarked by nothing. Standing up, she realized she was in a comfy, yet aristocratic looking Haori and Hakama. It was a matching white with purple and red swirls on the protective breastplate. A red sash with a similar style in purple was tied around her waist, and from it hung a katana and sheath.

"You are very kind, Midoriko-sama!" Juliet exclaimed, admiring the remarkable outfit. "Thank you for the flattery, but now isn't the time." the miko said with a smile. Nodding her head determinedly, Juliet followed her to a small, open-concept house that she somehow had missed, where she showed her where Juliet would be learning all the languages and history of the place to where she was going.

"Your training and learning," she was currently stating, "will take about twenty years." Juliet's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets. Twenty years?! As if reading her mind, she laughed. "In this realm, time just seems to fly. You'll be done before you know it. Now," her eyes glittered now with seriousness. "to prevent people from trying to take the jewel from you, I'm going to merge with jewel with you. This way, you will have eternal life unless you fall in battle."

"Alright then." Juliet nodded, her head spinning. "I'm ready."

* * *

Midoriko was right, twenty years did go by fast, especially when you're immortal. Training and lesson days flew by, and she learned them all so quickly, she was able to start some magic spell work, but on simple tasks, like making objects float, and the like. By now she had learned every tongue of the land, and knew the map like the back of her hand. If she did not, Midoriko would not be impressed. Her weapons and physical training increased almost twenty-fold. She now wielded a small double bladed axe, a katana, and a bow. Some smaller extra weapons included some kunai concealed in a secret pouch within her haori, and a dagger in her boot. The katana stayed strapped to her right side, with the axe on the left, and quiver and bow strapped to her back. With her brown hair tied up in a pony tail with duel pins, Juliet looked dressed to impress.

Finally, it was the final conversation they would have before Midoriko would send her to Middle Earth and then lie dormant within her soul. The Miko walked up to Juliet, placing one hand on her shoulder while looking into her eyes. "You have grown strong in these past twenty years, and I have faith that you will succeed on your journey. I have informed a guide who will teach you in things that I cannot about the land and the people who live in it, so do not be surprised to see if he knows your name. Now that you know every tongue, every creature, and every plant, I will send you there." Nodding with determination, Juliet was ready to go.

"I can't let you go without some gifts!" Midoriko giggled. She handed Juliet a small tote pack, but she told her it was magic. It could hold anything and everything inside of it, without getting heavy or full. The second, was a concealment sutra for her clothes. "This is so you will look like everyone else in middle earth, and still be able to wear your normal Hakama and haori." Nodding, Juliet placed the sutra on her shoulder. "Now for my last gift." Midoriko disappeared for a moment, but returned holding a dark black neko-youki.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Juliet mentally squealed, while she received the youki from Lady Midoriko. It was almost the same as Sango's companion, Kirara, except this neko was black and had silver stripes. A purple diamond-shaped patch on its forehead.

"I am NOT cute." a voice echoed in her head, and it surprised her; was that the neko? Midoriko answered Juliet, reading her mind with a bemused expression.

"Yes. Dark can speak in the mind with anyone he chooses."

"Oh." Juliet replied, stunned. Looking down at the neko, she smiled. "I'm Juliet, nice to meet you, Dark."

"Likewise." the now identified male cat purred in her head. Jumping up to her shoulder, he sat there, perched. Juliet giggled, scratching his head while he continued to purr.

"I can only wish you the best of luck, Shikon no Miko, Juliet." Midoriko said, and in a flash of white light, she was gone from Midoriko's spirit realm.

* * *

Juliet awoke to a slight prodding on her side, and she groaned. At first when she opened her eyes, all she saw was white, and she was worried that she might have been blinded by Midoriko's transportation light, but after blinking a couple of times, her eyes adjusted till she saw the sky, and then a borderline of something rough and gray. Turning her head back while squinting, Juliet noticed an old man with a long white beard, who was wearing gray clothes and a gray pointy hat. A sword was strapped to his side, and he held a staff in his hands-that was what had been poking her. Vaguely to the right of her, she saw a beautiful white stallion, but other than that, the old man traveled alone.

"Hello there, it's a nice day today." the old man spoke, using the common tongue, his voice sounding warm, and kind.

"Um..." she said intelligently, while looking to the sky herself. "Yes it is."

"It wouldn't be wise to sleep on the rode, for although what seems like few, this is one of the more commonly traveled roads." he said, gazing down the path. Juliet's eyes followed his gaze, and stood up quickly as she noticed a cart tumbling up the road, pulled by an old donkey. A small old man, no higher than 4'5" sat in the cart, giving them a weird look as he passed.

'That must be a hobbit.' she thought, watching him disappear just as fast as he came. Remembering her new companion, Juliet leaned down and gently picked up Dark, successfully waking him up as she place him on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't, by chance, be named Juliet Tsukiomi, would you?" the old man in grey asked suddenly, startling her.

'I have informed a guide who will teach you in things that I cannot about the land and the people who live in it, so do not be surprised to see if he knows your name.' this must be the guide Midoriko spoke of!' Juliet thought in wonder, as she stared at the old man.

"I go by many names in this land, but my more commonly used ones are Gandalf Stormcrow, and Gandalf the Grey Wizard."

So he was a wizard? Yep, he fits the bill. "You probably know who I am, considering that you called me by my name." Juliet grinned sheepishly, before getting an idea, "Did Midoriko inform you of me?" At his nod, Juliet relaxed her tense shoulders. This man was now deemed trustworthy!

"I am instructed to teach you what the priestess could not teach you, but I warn you, I am a wandering wizard. I have no home but for the winding woodland trails and gravel paths that cover the land." Juliet nodded, because that was very much like her before she came to learn of Kagome and her friends. "Come on then!" he said, beckoning to his horse, before climbing up and offering her a hand. Only until after Juliet was safely in place behind him, Gandalf pitched the horse into a jolly canter, leaving Juliet's teeth bouncing with every step. "So much to learn with so little centuries to do it! Then we will have our first grand adventure, Ms. Juliet." Giving a joyful whoop of delight, they sped off towards the deeper regions of Middle Earth.

* * *

So? What do you think? :3 I'm bored, that's why I'm writing this. If you don't like it, then LEAVE! I have better things to do than to waste my time...*rutcha frutch de muftsja* mumbling (P.S I'm using Fanfic as an alternate sight to post this story on, the original is on Quotev under my pen name, AwkwardSilence)

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! How are ya'll? I'm so happy cause summer is finally here! Well, it feels more like school all over again for me, because I've been at a theater camp from nine to four for the past week, so that's why I've gotten like, nothing done! Except this story! (Btw, I got the tree pal idea from someone else's, but the story is my own, and I'm not like… copying and pasting from her story, it's my own writing) ;) So let us read!

I don't own LOTR or Inuyasha! I only own Dark and Juliet!

_**Wizards, Hobbits and Elves... Oh My!**_

_Chapter 2: Of No More Importance Than an Intro_

* * *

It had been a good two centuries since Juliet had come to know Gandalf Stormcrow, or whatever name he wished to be called. She had grown quite fond of the old wizard, and now she treated him as her own grandfather. Currently they were traveling the fast way to the Shire through Mirkwood, and Juliet felt a aura emanate through the trees. It wasn't hostile, but rather… curious. She couldn't help but vaguely step off the path (as Gandalf had told her not to, but she still left) to gently place a hand on the tree closest to her and pump some of her light purple purification power through to try and reach the owner of the other aura.

* * *

In the heart of Mirkwood, a certain elf prince was sitting in the safe canopy of a sturdy oak tree. He was casually sending out small waves of his aura, and the reason why was, he felt two strangers traversing the woods. If they were powerful enough, they should feel his aura and possibly respond. He almost fell out of the tree with surprise when he felt someone respond.

"Legolas! Händir łe tôv?" (What do you see?) his friend, Yüle called from down below his tree.

"Their are two people traversing through the forest, nothing more." he replied in the common tongue. He didn't bother to understand what Yüle said next, but it couldn't have been important, for he just walked away shaking his head. Legolas turned back to his tree, and crouched down, placing a hand against the rough bark.

* * *

Juliet almost sprang back from the bark when she heard a voice speak in her head that was not her furry companion. "Léventav de alümnî?" (Who are you?) a male voice asked her in elvin. Cooling her nerves, she laughed in her head.

"Hûr denrāmun cun." (You startled me.) she spoke, now accustomed to speaking in her head due to her conversations with Dark, who was currently staring at her with the old wizard while precariously perched on the rim of Gandalf's hat. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, and an amused smile graced his features. Juliet chose not to question wether or not he knew of her conversation.

"Lothlô für tepan." (You didn't answer my question.) came the amused reply.

"If one is asking for a name they should give their own first." She thought in the common tongue. Another merry laugh was heard, and he sighed.

"For now, just know me as stranger." he replied, keeping the common tongue.

"Okay then, 'Stranger'. I am known by the people as Wanderer." she complied, keeping her end of the deal.

"The ranger from the west? How interesting. Never once had I thought it be a female, but I guess I have been proven wrong before." he said as his bright green aura swirled around her.

"Well, I have pressing business I must attend to, Stranger. So I must bid thee farewell." She said, before turning away from the tree, but not before his aura caressed her once more.

"Lanthlo hâmeń." (I will find you.)

"Camèn yëvah." (We shall see.) she replied, amused by his childish invite for a game. Walking away from the tree, she sent one final burst of power through the plant, and then she rejoined Gandalf on the trail, Dark still on the wizard's hat.

* * *

"Gandalf." Juliet asked, her voice dangerously low. "The _hell _are we doing in Hobbiton. _**Hobbiton**_, of all places? We're looking for a burglar, not a grocer!" She was walking alongside him with Dark also padding in the middle, an angry tick mark on her forehead.

"I'm surprised that time hasn't softened your tongue," he gave her a sideways amused glance. "or your language." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We are here for a hobbit named Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. He will be our burglar, and you should not doubt him, no matter how near-sighted he may seem. You should know well, the feelings of being doubted because of your physical appearance."

"Yes, Gandalf. But each time I have earned our small Company's respect. Now we have to see if he will earn mine." she stated, as they walked up to a particular hobbit hole, with a particular hobbit sitting outside, eating breakfast.

* * *

Walking away from the ungrateful hobbit after Gandalf had written the sign on the door, Juliet was miffed. "To think he 'Good Morning'd' Gandalf the Grey, and a Ranger!"

'Although rangers are just as annoying to hobbits, and he didn't know I was there.' Juliet knew that she was among few that were left of the rangers, limiting it to maybe one or two per cardinal direction. However, she knew that their was only one of the west; herself.

"Don't worry, we will all have our doubts in the fellow, but be that as it may, Bilbo Baggins will still follow through for us." Even though she answered his statement with a snort of contempt, Juliet couldn't help but believe the old wizard.

* * *

**Time:** _The Morning Before Bilbo's Eleventy-First Birthday Celebration_

A young hobbit with curly brown hair sat underneath a tall oak tree, enjoying himself and the bright warm sun as he read. This young hobbit was particularly excited, for it was his uncle's eleventy-first birthday! There was going to be a huge celebration, and over half the Shire was invited, although Bilbo was prepared because he assumed the other half would show up anyway. A voice humming an old tune brought the young hobbit out of his musings, and he hopped to his feet, racing to the nearby road to where he saw to figures riding in a wooden cart drawn by a horse. One figure wore dark colors, and was cloaked in the style of the ranger, while the other wore simple robes of gray and his beard trailed down from underneath his pointy wizard hat.

"Gandalf, Wanderer. Your late." he spoke, pretending to be serious as the cart rolled to a stop next to him.

"Young Frodo, a wizard is never late. He arrives precisely when he means to." Gandalf spoke gravely. A handful of seconds passed, until all three present laughed merrily, and Frodo jumped in between the two, managing a three-person group hug.

As they continued to travel towards Hobbiton, Frodo turned with a questioning glance to Wanderer. "And why were you late, Mrs. Ranger?"

She scoffed at his motherly tone, and spoke plainly, "I was late because he was late." After that, they all had another good laugh. As the rode in, hobbit children laughed with glee, at seeing their favorite old pyro technician. They all huffed in disappointment when he merely passed, but with the simple crack of a smile, Gandalf set loose a handful of colorful firecrackers, pleasing the children.

"You know," Frodo started as they neared his hole. "Folks around here have officially named you two, the 'Disturbers of the Peace'."

"Disturber of the Peace, eh?" "Wanderer" repeated, smiling at Frodo as he hopped off at the gate to his hobbit hole. "I do believe I enjoy being called that."

Gandalf smiled as well. "We'll see you at the party tonight Frodo!"

* * *

The smell of smoke hung in the air while people clapped as the remaining gold and red sparkles from the fireworks faded into the now-clear night sky, and two particularly cheeky hobbits grinned at their mischievous and disruptive behavior. Their mirth soon disappeared when a rather pissed certain someone grabbed onto both of their ears, and they cringed as they felt a heated glare.

"Peregrine Took and Meriwether Brandybuck. I should have known you two would pull a stunt like this!" the ranger growled angrily as they cowered in fear. "Come!" she said, pulling both of the young hobbits by an ear towards the make-shift kitchens as Gandalf and Dark watched on, silently amused. "We'll have you both cleaning up the dishes of everyone here before long!" and they both groaned in disappointment.

Frodo came by just as he saw his two cousin's being dragged of by an angry "Wanderer". Gandalf spoke up while the three continued to watch the comedy unravel, as the ranger animatedly yelled at them to work faster, or telling them to redo a dish because they missed a spot. "I would have to say that that is a fair punishment." Frodo merely nodded, and laughed when "Wanderer" shoved Merry into the water, soaking him from head-to-toe, until he then turned around and pushed Pippin in as well.

"I'm going to go find Sam." Frodo claimed, and left to find his fellow hobbit.

* * *

Juliet had been surprised when Bilbo had disappeared after his "interesting" speech, but it only confirmed her and Gandalf's suspicions. She was about to follow Bilbo, for she knew where he was headed, but stopped by a troubled Frodo to help him say goodbye to guests when she saw Gandalf slip away. Once all the guests were gone, Juliet and Frodo drudged up to the Baggins' hole. Once inside, they found Gandalf sitting by himself, smoking his pipe and staring at an envelope.

"So it's true..." Frodo muttered, as he walked further within the room, his eyes downcast and studying the floor. Looking up to Gandalf, he continued. "He really has gone. You know, he kept telling me he would." Now, he was looking to Juliet, but she didn't meet his gaze, for her eyes were also transfixed on the envelope that sat atop the mantle. "I just didn't believe he actually would."

Turning back to Frodo, Juliet smiled softly. "All things happen for a reason, Frodo. You will see him again." And Frodo nodded, although uncertain, he too felt that he would see his beloved uncle once more.

Suddenly, Gandalf stood, grabbing his hat that he had left on the coat rack, and fixing his robe. "Where are you going?" Frodo questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"To check on some things." He opened the door, and turned to leave, before turning back around and facing the both of them. "Wanderer, I want you to stay with Frodo." Juliet nodded, and Gandalf looked to Frodo, then back to her. "I hope I learn that I am wrong."

"Goodbye Gandalf! When will we see you again?" Frodo called as the wizard headed of down the road, passing Dark as he walked up to his mistress.

"Oh, I don't know, weeks, months, maybe a couple of days. One cannot be certain, and seeing into the future is not one of my talents." he replied, before disappearing down the hill.

Now alone, Frodo and Juliet looked at each other. "So…" Frodo began. "I guess I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

* * *

It had been a couple months since Gandalf had left, and Juliet was out sitting in the tree on top of Bag End. She had been enjoying an apple, while Dark played underneath with Merry, Pippin and Frodo, until a familiar voice echoed through her mind.

"Teppán le nêthpame." (I thought I felt your presence.) her "Stranger" spoke, a gentle laugh added after. Juliet smiled into her apple as she took another bite.

"And how are you doing, my Tree Pal?" she thought in English jokingly, earning another chuckle from the mysterious man.

"Tree Pal? Is that what we are?" he answered with a question.

"Yep." Juliet thought. "We can only talk through trees, because you-" she emphasized this last part of the sentence. "haven't found me yet."

"I haven't found you yet, true." he said, and she could imagine a sly smile gracing his features. "But I will! And soon, I can feel it." His voice suddenly got very serious. "Elrond has called a council. This is troubling news, because Middle Earth has not had such an occurrence in a long time."

Juliet nodded, and replied after she realized he couldn't see her. "Yes. That is very troubling." Gravely, she wondered if that was Gandalf's doing, for she had not seen nor heard from him in a while. He must have been right. Slowly, Juliet began to realize how tired she was, and she gently settled herself into the tree and closed her eyes, feeling the relaxing darkness of sleep overcome her.

* * *

Hearing no response, Legolas stood away from the tree, bewildered.

"She fell asleep on me!" he muttered, shaking his head. He turned to leave Mirkwood, giving the trees one last glance, before slipping away and heading on the paths to Rivendell.

* * *

_**Like the first few rocks of an avalanche, the coming of Merry and Pippin will forever change the outcome of this war.**_ _-Gandalf the White_


End file.
